This invention generally relates to cartons for packaging and mailing books and the like, having triangularly shaped closure ends or bumpers which provide protection for the enclosed book.
Although cartons of this type heretofore produced, such as the cartons disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,682,370, have been generally satisfactory, a savings in the amount of paperboard material needed to construct such cartons is effected by the improved cartons of this invention. Furthermore, the machines necessary to automatically erect and package the improved cartons of this invention are less complex than the machines previously used.